


Jealous Guy

by teaandbutterpie



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: M/M, McLennon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandbutterpie/pseuds/teaandbutterpie
Summary: John gets a bit jealous of some girls taking away Paul’s attention.





	1. Chapter 1

The four lads were walking back to their suites after a rather exhausting interview. The reporters would barely let any of them answer a question before another reporter shouted out another question demanding ANOTHER answer. The only good side of the whole event were a couple of cute birds giggling every time they spoke.  
John payed no attention to them. Actually, he was quite annoyed with the girls and Paul especially. He kept winking and making kissy faces at the girls to get their attention. John occasionally glanced over to Brian rolling his eyes when the 3 other Beatles smiled over to those birds distracting them from what a reporter had said, which made John snicker to himself for a brief moment.  
Every time john looked to Paul, who was sitting right next to him, flirting with those harlots it made him angrier, so he made the decision to try to avoid Paul the whole rest of the day. Once safely let inside by the multiple security guards, all four of them collapsed onto the couch. while the others did this automatically, John did it with precaution making sure he was farthest away from Paul.  
Paul noticed the odd behavior coming from John during the middle of the interview, but he supposed it wasn’t anything major.  
After about 10 minutes of resting their overworked bones, George gets up and walks into the kitchen to the refrigerator 

“I’m hungry as hell and they haven’t got shite in here!” he shouts with slight annoyance.

“Me too“ Ringo agrees as he walks over to the kitchen where George is standing. 

Conveniently timed, Brian walks into the suite. 

“If you boys want to eat, nows your chance or else you’ll have to wait another 3 hours or so after your next interview“ he warned the lot of them trying to waste as little time as possible. 

“Yes!” george exclaimed and ringo smiled along side him. 

Brian raised an eyebrow at the other two beatles who haven’t responded yet.

“John? Paul? Are you two hungry?”

John didn’t make an effort to answer Brian. He didn’t even open his eyes, all that was uttered was a deep groan. 

“I’ll take that as a no. What about you Paul?” Brian replied. 

Paul was looking at John when this was being said and hardly caught anything from it. After a couple seconds of processing the context clues, Paul turned his head to the others on the opposite side of room looking at him with anticipation. 

“O-oh uh.. no thanks! I sort of lost my appetite during the conference.. hah...” he tries to laugh off his uncomfortable feelings as if John’s attitude wasn’t upsetting him. 

“Teh! i’m sure you did” John let his love for sarcasm get the best of him and walks a little too heavy to be normal into the bedroom he shares with paul.

Brian’s face was covered in confusion and worry from that short outburst John just had. He sighs deeply before saying anything else.

“Well okay then. Boys lets g-” before Brian is even able to finish his sentence George and Ringo have already pushed past him out the door. 

Paul looks around the empty suite and sighs knowing he did something to upset John. He ponders to himself of what it could possibly be about this time. A couple more minutes of the peaceful silence and he will go see what’s on John’s mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul slowly opened the bedroom door to his and John’s room trying not to make any noise coming in. He was laying face down on the bed closest to the back wall, silently declaring that he has already claimed that side of the room. 

“Johnny...?” Before entering the room any further Paul stops next to his own bed waiting for a response,

.  
.  
.

Nothing. Paul would’ve thought John was sleeping if John didn’t roll onto his back. 

“John!” Paul was now standing right next to John’s bed.

“What!” John looked up at Paul, who was only a few feet away from him, shouting with an equally as loud tone but with a little more snark to get on Paul’s nerves. 

Whatever John’s plan was to get Paul pissed off was working.

“Why are you acting like this!”

John quickly moved off the bed and is now standing in front of the other Beatle staring at him angerly. Paul stepped back a bit to give himself some room and crossed his arms waiting for an answer, much like those reporters, John thought.  
As John examined the younger mans face, he is instantly reminded as to why Paul mostly wins every battle they’ve had. All he has to do is look at John with those big eyes and he’s set for victory.   
Minutes pass by and John can’t stand around any longer. He lunges at Paul, falling onto the other bed and on top of him, closing his eyes and not so carefully placing their lips together.   
Paul’s initial reaction was to throw John off of him but after a couple seconds of swirling each other’s tongues around he wished it would last forever.  
Paul ran his fingers through John’s silky auburn hair and lightly tugged to pull him closer to Paul’s warm yearning body.  
John begins to form love bites on paul’s neck while his fingers caress the younger ones body. 

“Johnny... C’mon stop teasing!” 

John chuckles to himself upon hearing Paul’s helpless plea. It never fails to amaze him how solid and composed paul is in public, but as soon as John makes the first move, the younger beatle turns into a wanton mess. 

“Oh Johnny please just take me already, I want you now!” Paul was tearing up from the throbbing sensation of his cock. 

John loved the fact paul was melting right underneath him. He swiftly and quickly removes Paul’s boxers and begins to massage his erection.  
John then takes off his own and begins to rub their harden cocks together. 

“More.. Johnny.. please...” Paul said this barely above a whisper, all he could do was moan and pant. 

John loved to see his Paulie wrapped around his waist begging for more. The friction between the two beatles intensities until neither of them could handle it.  
Paul and John came all over their stomachs and not too long after John collapsed into Paul’s warm embrace. 

-

After several minutes, they’ve both cleaned themselves up but stayed undressed and cuddled. They would’ve fell asleep if John hadn’t said something to catch Paul’s interest.

“I don’t like it when you flirt with other people in front of me you know...” He whispered.

Paul had fell short of response when he had no recollection of what John was saying to him but then he had realized, 

“Those girls at the interview? Is that why you were upset earlier?”

“Well... kind of...” John replied.

“Oh Johnny, you know they don’t mean anything to me like you do, don’t you?”

John embraced Paul for a hug and held on tightly, “Really?”

“Of course, John. You mean to the world to me! Now let’s get dressed before the others get back” 

“I love you, Paulie”

“I love you too, Johnny”


End file.
